new_udoniafandomcom-20200214-history
§-ADM
Administrative Law Policy All agendas with two or fewer choices will be denied without explanation. The government of New Udonia recognizes that there are always more than two solutions to a problem. When interest groups can't raise more than two options, the issue will be disregarded unless granted special circumstances. Non-elected officials will be chosen based on merit. In order to guarantee better government, those who are selected for a non-elected role will be chosen based upon their resume and other skills which the job so requires. Government leaders will connect to their population through social media. By using online resources such as polls and announcements, government leaders will be able to connect to their constituents in ways which could not be done using conventional methods. Code of Conduct Legal Granting a team of government supported assistants to all secretarial positions is legal. In order to enable members to pursue their mission successfully, the government shall begin to support a team of assistants for every member of federal secretarial position. Placing a time limit on legislative speeches is legal. In order to prevent the legislative system from becoming a joke, every member has a limited time for speech purposes. A speech may not last for more than 15 minutes at any time. Published government material citation requirements are legal. In order to prevent plagiarism and increase vigilance, all public government material must include proper citation and credit for those who are directly or indirectly involved in the production phase of any publicly available material. The policy of ignoring the status of being a public official, for judicial sentences, is legal. In order to remove the "double standard" which politicians have when it comes to criminal activity, all public officials will lose both their position and face criminal charges, on an equivalent level, as one who isn't an elected official. The use of proxy speakers for public officials when they are incapacitated or disabled is legal. In order to refrain from the pitiful idea of identity politics, any politician has the ability to present their speech by proxy if they so wish to do so. Citizens will be notified that the speech is carried out by an aide, that must clearly be presented to public knowledge when a proxy is used. Illegal Accessing NSFW material through government systems is illegal. All public employees must refrain from accessing NSFW material while on government systems. If proved otherwise, their employment will be terminated. Physical altercations in parliament are illegal. In order to guarantee the legitimacy of our legislature, legislature members are not allowed to violate a simple work-ethics code of conduct which will be presented by the Office of the Prime Minister in order to guarantee the success of our nation. Unregulated Gifts received by public officials will be unregulated. In order to decrease bureaucracy, any gifts received by public officials will not be moderated. Any illegal merchandise will be confiscated, with those connected to it all receiving charges. The property interests of public officials will be unregulated. Recognizing that elected government leaders have the same right to property as their fellow citizens of New Udonia, and recognizing that it is better to have "conflicts of interest" exposed rather than hidden, the government of New Udonia will not regulate what members can and can not invest in as long as they are legal industries. Elections Legal Universal fixed election campaign dates, with a tight schedule, are legal. In order to prevent campaign fraud through mismanagement, campaigns will follow tight schedules, coordinated with the Bureau of Referendums, in order to efficiently communicate with the public without wasting valuable resources. Universal party nominations restricted to civilian referendums are legal. In order to limit corruption and prevent partisan problems, parties must host election polls for their voting members in order to nominate a candidate. This measure will most likely be repealed, as it most likely will be proved redundant. The requirement for a "None of the Above" option on all public ballots is legal. In order to guarantee the integrity of those on the ballot, voters will have the option to select "None of the Above." If the "None of the Above" option wins the ballot, all candidates must skip the election and allow a new batch of candidates to present themselves. This will enforce candidate-to-constituent integrity. Electronic Voting based upon phone number integration is legal. In order to increase the transparency of voter participation efforts and to give common referendums a chance to reflect a decent majority of polled participants, voting is now available electronically, in addition to traditional methods. In order to vote electronically, individuals must verify a phone number and then they may vote via the internet. Electronic voting will utilize a Blockchain method in order to prevent voting fraud. Individuals who wish to participate via the classical method may still vote at physical vote-centers; although they will be severely decreased in numbers and staff. Illegal Political parties are illegal. In order to prevent the legislative system from being corrupted, all political parties are illegal. This does not attempt to support a single-party system, nay every individual is to be independent. Compulsory voting is illegal. No public Federal entity may ever push compulsory voting as it would disgrace our electoral process. All legislative seats and electoral districts are illegal. In order to guarantee a free nation, all legislative seats and electoral districts are hereby abolished for the Federal level of legislation. Votes will translate directly into elected members, regardless of electoral district location or boundary. Political diversity quotas are illegal. Clarifying that identity politics has been solely disavowed by the government of New Udonia, as it only seeks to divide the population through trivial and inefficient means; the passing of regulations on political diversity quotas is hereby banned. Private organizations may enforce diversity quotas, if they so wish to do so, whereas quotas will be considered discrimination in any public agency. Unregulated The government will not be regulating multi-polarity elections. In order to guarantee political freedom, the government will not be attempting to manipulate the populace by setting minimum candidates or multi-polarity parameters during elections. Elections will inevitable be determined by the people of New Udonia, as such they will not be spoon-fed elections. Political donations will not be regulated. According to the principle of a free market economy, political donations will not be regulated or have a cap. If an individual is known to have used money from illegal sources, they may be charged with a crime, but bribery cannot be regulated. Every one commits it, pretending not to is a lie. Electoral candidates will not be regulated based upon educational background or biological age. By trusting in the ability of the people of New Udonia to nominate and invest in those best for the position, New Udonia will not regulate applicants on the ballot. Criminal records will not prevent someone from running on the ballot, but any individual who is currently imprisoned may not be placed on the ballot during the period of incarceration. Political campaign ads will not be regulated. In order to guarantee political freedom, political campaign ads will not be censored. Campaigns involving libel may be brought to court on criminal charges, and if convicted will not be able to serve in political office during incarceration. Jurisdiction Legal Changing names of cities and sub-provinces through referendum is legal. Recognizing that the local populace is the best judge of local issues, local referendums are hereby allowed to change the names of their relevant cities and sub-districts. Displaying District or local flags and colors is legal. Our Federation's strength is that every District is an equally important member of our society. Displaying the flags of our Districts and local regions is a strength, not a weakness. Placing housing and building regulations under the jurisdiction of local governments is legal. In order to guarantee the diversity of thought and culture of our nation, local governments will handle regulating cosmetic and other matters which are not nationally recognized as criminal or a matter of homeland security. Illegal It is illegal for the Bureau of Courts to "interpret" the constitution. In order to prevent a possible miscarriage of justice, the courts are not allowed to "interpret" the constitution. The constitution is very clear, and thereby it can be interpreted by any English-speaking high-school graduate. It is illegal for a public agency to punish officials for past non-criminal acts. In order to guarantee the pursuit of self-betterment, officials will not be punished for past non-criminal acts. Whether it was a bad joke or an inappropriate act, if the individual has proven to be beyond that behavior it should be ignored. Nobody is innocent and of pure moral character. The only way to judge such is through the legal system, so the government will not be recognizing these character attacks and may charge them with criminal harassment depending on the purpose of such accusations. Eminent domain is illegal. In order to guarantee the state remains as a defender rather than an oppressor, the use of eminent domain is hereby abolished. If the state wishes to use an individual's property they must gain that individuals permission. If the individual refuses, the state can not coerce the individual into taking the deal, that is plain and simple mafioso tactics. Unregulated Records Legal Digitizing all government records is legal. After the devastation caused by the fire in the records building, all future government records will be recorded electronically with the majority of past records eventually transferred over. In order to prevent tampering, records will use Blockchain technology to hold modifications accountable to the public eye. Illegal Unregulated ...Category:Legislation Category:Legacy